


Homecoming

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi's watching, Bottom Kuroo, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night gets even better for Kuroo and Bokuto when Akaashi comes home early from a business trip and secretly watches them have some fun in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this took us 7 hours to write and we both passed out by the time we finished  
> But anyhow  
> Enjoy some more sinning from your favorite volleynerds

Kuroo drapes his arm over Bokuto, laughing at whatever stupid joke he just made up in the last two seconds. It's date night, unfortunately without their other boyfriend, but it was nonetheless enjoyable. The movie could have used more action, as noted by the very loud Bokuto about every five minutes throughout, and the two nearly got kicked out for yelling at the screen in the middle of the movie. After some drinks and food at some tiny dive bar near their apartment, Kuroo couldn't think of a better way to end their night with a little fun in the bedroom. Although they'll be one person short from an absolutely perfect night, Kuroo is eager to surprise Bokuto tonight with his...request.  
  
Kuroo opens up the door and playfully shoves Bokuto inside. Once he locks the door, he slows his pace, taking his time to step forward and place his hands on Bokuto's waist. Bokuto's eyes never fail to make him fluster for even just a second. He looks into them, softer and just a little bit needy.  
  
"Hey," he says. "I wanna try something tonight."

 

Bokuto is on an affectionate high from their date, though it feels a little bittersweet due to Akaashi's absence. He's oblivious to Kuroo's plans, only secretly hoping through their date that they'd end the night with something _a lot_ more fun. He's already keyed up as soon as Kuroo shoves him inside, sensing that their fun is about to begin. He watches him with anticipation while he approaches a little gentler than normal and now Bokuto is immensely curious. His hands slide up Kuroo's forearms.  
  
"Something new?? What is it?"

 

Kuroo can't help but grin at Bokuto's inability to gauge what he's feeling tonight. Akaashi is better at taming that than he is, but he tries. He leans in to kiss Bokuto, keeping up with trying to slow everything down after their incredibly active date. Pulling him in closer, he hopes Bokuto gets the message just by the change in pace and his less demanding demeanor, but he's pretty sure it won't click. Not blatantly saying anything doesn't do any good for him.  
  
He pulls away from Bokuto's lips, moving to peck at his jaw and nip at his ear.  
  
"I want you to fuck me tonight, Kou."

 

He loves Kuroo's grin. But he's confused as to why Kuroo is grinning...did he say something funny? He feels like something's gone over his head, but that doesn't keep him from focusing on whatever is about to come next. He meets Kuroo's kiss and unconsciously matches his steadiness, getting easily pulled into the mood Kuroo has created. He doesn't notice how close they've gotten until Kuroo pulls away and he tries to follow without thought before Kuroo's lips are elsewhere and he finds his eyes falling closed.  
  
...Only to spring wide open when he hears Kuroo's next sentence. A shock of arousal sinks deep into his abdomen and his cock immediately stirs in his pants. He pauses for a moment to take it all in before he's nipping at Kuroo's jaw and backing him quickly towards the bedroom with a growl of "Tetsu" on his throat.

 

The sound of his name like that already sparks Kuroo's arousal. He gladly walks, almost jogs backwards into the bedroom, pulling away from Bokuto by about half a foot, as if he wants to be chased down by him.

"Fuck me good," he purrs, leaning into Bokuto as he walks. When he bumps into the bed behind him, he immediately removes his jacket and hops onto the bed. "I've always wanted to know what your cock feels like inside of me."  
  
He reaches out to take Bokuto's arm and yank him in for another kiss, deeper than when they got home. He pulls him in far enough so that Kuroo's lying on his back in their bed, taking Bokuto with him. A little lift of his hips to wake up both their cocks should help them out. It definitely helps himself, and he’s almost certain it will do the same for Bokuto.

 

He stalks after Kuroo, intent on their destination and intent on eventually being able to corner him. A rumble of a rough moan escapes him.  
  
"Oh, I'll fuck you good."  
  
He says it like a threat, the corner of his lips rising in a devious grin. He tears off his jacket and climbs on the bed towards Kuroo as he's pulled into the kiss, immediately taking control of it.

"I'll make sure you want nothing else but the feeling of my cock inside you for a very long time, Tetsu."

He crawls over him and nudges his legs apart just in time to feel Kuroo's hips rise and he breaks the kiss with a stuttered gasp, a reaction he's too slow to control as he grinds his pelvis down.

 

Hearing Bokuto talk so mighty turns him on even more. Kuroo lets out a gasp alongside Bokuto when he pulls away, letting the words simmer in his head and stimulate all the right parts of his brain leading up to the restraint of his cock in his pants. He spreads his legs even further, removing and whipping his shirt aside and trying to do the same for Bokuto.  
  
"You talk a lot, you know that?" he tells him. "Why don't you put those words into good use and show me?"  
  
It's a habit Kuroo's never shaken off to sass his partners in bed, and somehow he's managed to come up with something from the receiving end. He's not sure how Bokuto will react to it, but judging by their usual escapades with Akaashi, it might just wind him up even more and make it a more interesting night.

 

Bokuto helps with the removal of his own shirt while trying to keep their hips pressed close together, even more excited by Kuroo's responsiveness. He grumbles in response to Kuroo's words and bites at his jaw before nudging it up and out of the way to give him access to his neck. He drags his tongue up the side before biting down hard and pressing their hips together, grabbing Kuroo's thighs to give him more leverage. He knows Kuroo talks shit. He's always known. He's never quite been aware of how easily it affects him, however, and now all he can think about is making Kuroo whine underneath him.

 

Kuroo grunts at the bite, a little harder than he expected, but all the more hot as fuck. He keeps his breathing steady, playing with the band of Bokuto's pants and tugging at them to signal that they need to come off, too. Along with his.  
  
As he keeps his head out of the way for Bokuto to bite at his neck all he wants (a sensation he's starting to find more enjoyable when he's not giving), he's thinking about sassing him again. God, what would Bokuto do if he tried to push his buttons? If he kept on pushing his buttons? Kuroo doesn't want to get him too riled up for his first time bottoming, but he can't resist the temptation.  
  
"Mmph, please Koutarou," he whines, on the border between sarcasm and wanton. "I _need_ you..."

 

He wants more sounds out of him, he thinks. He wants to hear every sound he can possibly drag out of Kuroo's throat. He's licking over the bite he's left and starting to help the hands at the band of his jeans when he freezes, hearing Kuroo's voice. Kuroo's infuriatingly teasing voice. He pulls away from his neck and raises, lifting his hips off of Kuroo's and puffing up his chest imperceptibly as he stares down at him with sharpness in his eyes. Without a word, he unbuttons and tears off Kuroo's pants, pulling his boxers down with them before shoving Kuroo up the bed and towards the headboard. He digs in the bedside drawer, finding a necktie they've used more than once in the bedroom, and ties Kuroo's hands above his head. He backs away to remove the rest of his own clothes before returning to hover over him, that sharpness still lingering in his eyes.

 

Kuroo tries to hold back a snicker when he's manhandled and tied. A few tugs of the binding and he knows he's comfortable and so much more excited to see what comes next. His legs spread wider for Bokuto, returning his gaze with his own biting one, challenging him. They've reached the point of no return now that he's bound, and anything that leaves his mouth from this point will either be of pleasure and, possibly, pain.  
  
But not without one more push.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Kou?" he whispers sharply. "You haven't even touched my ass yet."

 

Akaashi parks his car and taps his head on the headrest, taking a deep breath. He's so glad to be home a few days early from his business trip - another day with men in suits and nonstop garble would have left him half bald coming home. Kuroo and Bokuto are already enough to deal with; they're essentially the epitome of the people he's met at that trip, minus the business and the suits. But, he loves them both nonetheless, and though he doesn't show it explicitly, he's very much looking forward to surprising them with his early homecoming. Neither of them answered his texts, though, and he wonders what they're up to tonight.  
  
He makes his way to the apartment, luggage in tow, and quietly shuffles inside, only to find it unusually quiet.  
  
The bedroom, he thinks. The bedroom.

 

Kuroo still has that fucking look on his face like Bokuto is playing into his hand. Admittedly- he kind of is. Kuroo asked for this. But still, having Kuroo meet his eyes with that is as instigating as it is characteristic of him. He does enjoy how easily Kuroo has spread himself for him, though. He enjoys it very much. He takes Kuroo's cock in his hand and strokes it at a comfortable and easy pace for a few seconds, watching his face for a reaction as he responds to the taunt.  
  
"And I still won't if you're not careful, Tetsu."  
  
He kisses him, nibbling at his lip before he has chance to come back with whatever smartass response hangs on the tip of his tongue and strokes him faster, swiping his thumb over the head and through the wetness that's gathered there.

 

 _Finally_ , Kuroo thinks with a muffled moan.  
  
He wasn't planning on saying it out loud, anyway. Even with Bokuto on his lips. The touch feels as if he'd been dying for this, and goddamn it feels good to have Bokuto's hands on him like this. His cock twitches at the touch, prompting Kuroo to stir his legs slightly and grind his hips into him again.  
  
He pulls away from the kiss with a little force, almost drawing a little blood as his lips leave Bokuto's teeth. He huffs, moaning at the other's quickening pace, and softening his gaze only by a hair.  
  
"I'm sorry...Kou," Kuroo says, dropping the sarcasm. "You just feel so good on top of me..."

And there's no fluff in that. Giving in and messing with Bokuto like this is a fucking ride that he wants to stay in for as long as he can.

 

Akaashi sets his luggage down in the living room, trying not to disturb any “peace” the two are creating. It's not that late - they're probably, no, they're definitely not sleeping. If anything, Kuroo is probably fucking Bokuto until he yells way too uncomfortably loud, though a very sexy noise. The thing is, it's too quiet. Are they just getting started?  
  
He stops himself when he walks down the hallway, averting himself quickly from the bedroom, the door wide open. Ugh, he thinks. These two have no shame. Then again, when have all three of them ever had any shame when they have sex with each other? Akaashi peeks over the door, and sees what progress they've made.  
  
He nearly gasps when he sees what's going on. Kuroo...Kuroo's tied, and Bokuto is on top. Well, he's _going_ to top. At least, that's what he's deduced at the sight. He remembers Kuroo talking about this with him and Bokuto before, but he didn't think he'd try it out tonight. Watching Kuroo under Bokuto like that is... _holy shit_.  
  
He keeps his gaze on them, doing his best not to poke his entire head in, and watches with a hand traveling down his pants.

 

Bokuto smiles into the kiss when he gets that moan from him, smiles as Kuroo physically reacts to his touch. He doesn't stop stroking him when Kuroo pulls away and he only feels a little bit bad about making him bleed, mostly he's turned on. His own gaze softens by a tiny bit when Kuroo lets out another moan, he's so glad to finally get to watch him unfold beneath him. He kisses him again, a bit softer, trailing his lips across his jaw to his ear.  
  
"I know." He licks at the lobe and nips just beneath it. "I know."  
  
His kisses travel down Kuroo's neck to his chest, where Bokuto licks and bites at one nipple as one hand thumbs across the other. He keeps up his pace on Kuroo's cock and lowers his own hips to grind into the bed with a groan, trying to relieve the tension that's built up in him.

 

The transition orchestrated by Kuroo is so smooth and so satisfying. He whines as Bokuto travels down his body, rocking his hips to get as much as he can from Bokuto's hand. For what feels like the millionth time tonight, he contemplates speaking, but he feels as if Bokuto may have had enough of his sharp tongue. Bokuto already has to deal with it when he tops him, and even sometimes when they double team Akaashi. It's so fun, though. But he also just really wants to be fucked already.  
  
"P-Please, Kou. I need you inside me."  
  
He sounds more desperate at this point, his words unlaced with ill intent. He wants this feeling, and he wants it _now_.

 

Kuroo must have not shut up to get himself tied like that, Akaashi thinks. Although he secretly loves it when he taunts Bokuto (and even him, when the time arises), just hearing him can get annoying. And Kou probably gave into that. Kuroo’s fault.  
  
He unbuttons and unzips his pants as quietly as he can. His hand slips inside his boxers and starts to stroke his cock slowly, holding in a breath to keep the air as still as possible.

 

Satisfaction pours through him when Kuroo's demeanor changes to something purely full of need. He moans over Kuroo's skin, the hints of desperation in his voice making his cock feel as if it's throbbing with the need to be inside him as soon as possible. He continues his way down Kuroo's body after taking a couple breaths and sucks roughly at the skin just beside where his hip bone juts out. He licks over it and moves to breathe over Kuroo's cock and glance up at him with blown out pupils while he uncaps a bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers.

 

It's painful and sexy and did he mention  _fucking painful_ having Bokuto take his precious time. While he continues to moan at his touch and rustle in bed every inch he moves down his body, Kuroo gets the unsettling thought of how Akaashi isn't here to see this unfolding. God, what would he say or do if he sees him in this position? Would he do that cute half smile he does when he finds something mildly entertaining? Would he order Bokuto to stop fucking around and get to business? A series of these questions pour into his head as he waits for something to be shoved in his ass.

 

Akaashi observes the intricacy of their movements, paying closer attention to how slowly Bokuto is moving, how painful the teasing must be for someone as sensitive as Kuroo. He keeps his strokes slow and loose, patient as to what will come next. There's something so natural and enticing about this new experience for Akaashi. Not only is it Kuroo's first time bottoming, it's his first time watching without either of his partners knowing that he's there. It's exciting.

 

As unobservant as he is outside of the bedroom, Bokuto can tell that Kuroo is impatient.

 _Impatient_ , he scoffs in his head.

Kuroo's always been sensitive, and he's used to getting his way so this must be particularly excruciating for him. Bokuto feels a little bad. He licks up the underside of Kuroo's cock, finally, and flicks his tongue just under the head as he slowly presses one finger into him. In his absence, he thinks of Akaashi. He yearns for him to be there, to see Kuroo like this, to see what he's managed to reduce him to, how surprisingly silent he's made him. He imagines Akaashi is there, playing with Bokuto's cock as he spreads Kuroo open and he can't help but moan and press his hips into the bed.

 

Fucking finally, Kuroo thinks but doesn't verbalize for the second time tonight. His moan is louder than he anticipated; after waiting for so long, maybe he did intend for his cry to be that loud. The feeling of Bokuto's tongue on his cock isn't new to him. As always, Bokuto knows just how to tease him and get his cock twitching. The circumstances are a bit different this time, but the sensation is all the same. It's what's lower that's making his moans more pitchy. The finger inside prompts his body to heat up, arching his back slightly. He can only imagine for a few more moments what it'll feel like with Bokuto's cock inside him. Just fuck me already, he thinks. _Fuck me._

 

At this point, Akaashi tightens his grip on his cock, but still keeps his strokes slow. He wants to time his voyeurism carefully and come around the same time the other two will. They're taking their sweet time with this, and he doesn't mind, but it won't be long before he's trying to hide his moans and keep himself from writhing on the hallway floor. The view of Kuroo getting fingered isn't the best, but the sound of his voice is enough to arouse him further.

 

Kuroo's moan sends even more heat rushing to Bokuto's cock and he's suddenly struck with the need to move faster, wanting to fuck him _right now_. He presses in another finger and starts to thrust them into him, only pausing to scissor them apart and spread Kuroo open for him before pressing them into him again, curling his fingers in hopes to find that sweet spot and get even more sounds out of him. He sucks down onto Kuroo's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before hollowing his cheeks and taking most of him in one smooth and quick motion.

 

His breath hitches, and once he finds his voice he lets out a long, whiny moan. It comes from the bottom of his throat, tilting his head back and stretching his neck. "Ohhhhh, fuck, Kou ~"  
  
He tugs his wrists, wanting to hold on to something other than his own skin he's digging into right now. His back comes up higher and his toes start to curl with the overwhelming feeling of being stretched open and blown at the same time. It takes more energy than he wants to keep himself from coming too early, but he knows Bokuto must be enjoying himself sucking his cock already slick with precome. Kuroo's enjoying it, too.

 

Akaashi can feel his erection growing at the sight of Kuroo being pleasured like this, the sight of Bokuto taking the entire of Kuroo's cock in his mouth. His mouth hangs open as he strokes, sliding one hand up his shirt to play with one of his nipples. He bites his lip and refrains from making noise, turning away momentarily to breathe slowly and play with himself.

 

Bokuto hums over Kuroo's cock in his mouth before pulling off slowly, sucking as he goes. He's filled with pride over what he's made of Kuroo before even starting to fuck him. He wishes Akaashi could see it.  
  
He replaces his mouth with a hand, stroking Kuroo up and down while he grins down at him, still spreading him open as he does.  
  
"Tell me how much you want me, Tetsu. Tell me how much you need me."

 

Akaashi watches the two intently again, pausing to hear what Kuroo has to say in response to Bokuto's command. He's so interested and drawn to what will happen next, he nearly sticks his head fully inside the room. Before Kuroo speaks, he catches his mistake, swiftly turning his head back and setting himself against the wall with a _tap_.  
  
_Shit._

Kuroo grunts and winces at the parting of Bokuto's mouth with his cock. Bokuto's hand isn't exactly the most sufficient substitute for his cock, but he can't complain.  
  
His breath steadies, trying to keep his composure to answer Bokuto with all the effort and clarity deserves.  
  
Before he does, though, he could swear he heard something just outside their door. He quickly diverts his eye contact with Bokuto to the door, and spots nobody there. He's probably still feeling a bit bad about Akaashi's absence, and now he's starting to imagine things.  
  
His gaze is back on Bokuto, breaking the eye contact just long enough that he doesn't notice. He swallows hard and whines, "So badly, Kou. I'm so desperate for your cock it's ridiculous. I need you to fuck me till I scream, till I feel your come filling my ass. Oh god, _please_ , Kou, I'm begging you."

 

Some part of Bokuto catches a noise in their apartment, but that fact doesn't make it to the part of his brain that's doing the steering, so it falls to the back of his mind unnoticed. He's too busy trying not to immediately pound Kuroo into the mattress. Kuroo's words draw a deep moan from him. Hearing that tone and seeing how desperate he is sends waves of arousal through him, all gathering in his untouched cock. He reaches up to untie Kuroo's hands quickly before settling himself between his legs, a hand holding one thigh up while he supports himself on his other arm. He leans down, close enough to kiss, though he doesn't touch their lips, and watches him as he finally, slowly pushes his cock inside of him with a hitched breath.

 

"Oh my god," Akaashi breathes out, and he chokes when it leaves him.  
  
Shit. Shit shit _shit._  
  
Did they hear him? It's suddenly quiet once Bokuto gets inside him, as painfully slow as he does it. He holds his breath and starts to stroke again, hoping neither of them heard him. In hindsight, he could have just walked in and commanded them to keep going while he touched himself (saving sappy "welcome backs" for later), but he's already dug his hole and he has no plans on coming out of it...until he’s actually coming. But the fact that this is like a secret makes this all the more arousing.

 

Kuroo rolls his wrists before getting his hands on Bokuto's shoulders. He doesn't bother to reach up and kiss Bokuto, because he knows damn well that he won't be able to with the amount of noise he's going to make. And then he hears something.  
  
He's pretty sure he's not going _that_ crazy over Bokuto's cock, but he's almost positive that he heard a very faint "oh my god" in the background. Could someone have broken in? No, they would have came in here and stolen something by now. Could it be the neighbors next door who can hear them? No, they would have complained very long before this was happening.  
  
Could...could Akaashi be home early? It's a possibility. He hasn't heard from him all day, now that he thinks about it.  
  
If he's there...if _Keiji_ is there at their door watching them fuck...  
  
Kuroo's head swims at the thought.  
  
_Showtime._  
  
He avoids looking back so he doesn't distract Bokuto, and once he pushes in him he lets out a moan much more loud and dramatic. So Kuroo may have overdone it just a bit, but it'll probably make Bokuto much more motivated, because _holy fuck that feels so fucking good_.

 

Bokuto is so absorbed in the feeling of Kuroo around his cock that he wouldn't notice if a truck drove through their wall, let alone if someone whispered in their hallway. He's just about got his head back on his shoulders from fighting with himself over trying not to fuck Kuroo into the bed on contact when Kuroo lets out that sound that he's not sure he's ever heard before and he can't help the immediate thrust of his hips and the growl that follows. He stills his hips as soon as he can, pulling out slowly before pushing back in, trying not to hurt his boyfriend. He buries his face in his neck and moans, the hand on his thigh holding on for dear life. Kuroo is so tight and hot around him, he's not sure how long he can hold out.

 

Kuroo's doing his best not to lose himself completely, especially at the thought of Akaashi very likely watching at their door.  
  
But good god it's daunting to follow through. The feel of Bokuto's cock inside him is so much better than he expected, and he digs his nails in his shoulders to respond to him. His mouth is wide open, and with Bokuto's face in his neck, he has the urge to turn to the door so that Akaashi knows very well that he’s onto him. At the same time, however, he wants to exaggerate things just a little bit so Bokuto can also put on a good show for Akaashi. Not that he already is, but the two working together to give Akaashi the best voyeuristic experience has just become a goal for Kuroo. Except he has no idea how to get Bokuto in on the act without blatantly telling him. He’d likely stop and lose his shit before they’re even coming.  
  
Instead, Kuroo's moans rival porn stars', in that he's unbelievably loud, whiny, drawing them out longer as he feels Bokuto fucking him. It's taking him more energy to do this, but he hopes Akaashi, if he's there, is enjoying himself in more ways than one.

 

Kuroo has sparked a fire in his veins. If he had known how loud and whining Kuroo would get when fucked he would've done this years ago. With every sound that Kuroo lets out, Bokuto's pride spikes, and his hips roll deeper, rougher. He hasn't even hit his prostate yet- or has he? He's certainly being expressive enough.  
  
Fuck it, he thinks with one last nip to Kuroo's neck. He pulls his head back and raises, holding himself up on his knees and straightening his back. The image before him is gorgeous, Kuroo laid out messily underneath him, whining with each movement. Bokuto grips at each of his thighs and fucks him in earnest, pounding him into the bed and moaning low in his throat.

 

That thought of Akaashi watching him and Bokuto is hanging by a thread. Kuroo knows Bokuto is showing off now, fucking him as hard as he can, finding his prostate in the process and gripping the sheets tightly when Bokuto comes up and he's no longer able to claw his shoulders. With every thrust, he's getting closer and closer to coming, and with the last bit of the thought, he turns his head slightly towards the door, eyes trying to make out a shadow or a movement to make Akaashi _know_ that they're doing this for him.

 

Akaashi has no idea how he's been keeping quiet so long. Fucking himself in the hallway has never so good, and as he strokes faster and faster, he fears he'll come before them and a fantasy fulfilled will be shattered.  
  
Then Kuroo turns in his direction.  
  
God _fucking_ dammit, Akaashi thinks. Is it his fault for blowing his cover? How long has Kuroo known he's been there? Does Bokuto know, too? Whatever the case, he can't exactly come like this now knowing one boyfriend knows for sure that he's home.  
  
He takes his hand off his cock, already leaking, and walks straight inside the bedroom, commanding the two. No matter that his pants are part way down his thighs and he’s completely exposed. Besides orgasms, he's never this loud when he speaks.  
  
"Stop."

 

Bokuto jolts, startled into freezing with his cock buried in Kuroo's ass. He turns his head towards the familiar voice, though louder than he normally hears it, and his eyes widen. "K-Keiji?!"  
  
He looks him up and down and his cock twitches inside Kuroo. He'd been getting off while watching them- oh, Bokuto is going to pass out with how quickly every drop of blood in his body rushes to his cock. He growls out a whine, now even more in need of reaching orgasm that Akaashi is present. His hips start moving, slowly twitching into Kuroo in thoughtless motions as he becomes more and more aroused.

 

Akaashi clicks his teeth when Bokuto turns to him. Whether or not he knew he was there, he can tell when both of them are putting in way too much effort than they should. He takes a seat in a chair off to the side of the bed, walking across the room to get there and keeping his eyes locked on the two of them. Once he takes his seat, he drops his pants and boxers to his ankles and spreads his legs as far as he can, exposing himself more fully to show just how much they've aroused him.  
  
"You two always try so hard," he says, his voice returning to a level close to quiet and a little bit exasperated. "Now...continue. Please."

 

Kuroo grins at Akaashi's now-present presence, and grins even more when he still feels Bokuto trying to fuck him while he stares off at their boyfriend. His moans are much quieter, and once he hears Akaashi's request, the voice in him returns. He has a point in that they both try too hard, and although he'd like to defend himself now, his need to come is the top priority. Kuroo moans to Bokuto, with less volume and more sincerity, "You heard Keiji. Fuck me. Fuck me, Kou."

 

Bokuto has to tear his eyes from where Akaashi sits and gives them a show of his own, but he does. Kuroo makes it easy when he speaks, when Bokuto hears the change in his tone and the sound he makes. He's nothing if not easily manipulated during sex, not that he's aware of it. He moans with his own added sincerity now that the rest of his heart is in the room. His hands slide up to Kuroo's hips and hold them tight as he starts to build back up to his rough pace from before. He watches Kuroo for a long few moments, almost sucked into their activities, before he has to look over to Akaashi- for approval, or to make sure he's still there, he's not sure. He fucks Kuroo faster then, and returns his gaze to him as he wraps a hand around Kuroo's cock and jacks him off almost in time with his own thrusts, the feeling of his approaching orgasm spreading all the way to the bottoms of his feet.

 

Kuroo wants to keep his eyes on Akaashi, so glad that he's home and so glad that he was right about him watching, but he immediately turns his attention back to Bokuto, who's drilling him like earlier with no added flair - it's pure fucking, and with the hand on his cock, he's ready to burst. His moans are more realistic, still drawn out but not so loud and not so effort-laden. Fully knowing that Akaashi is watching him get fucked for the first time has turned him on to the point of ascension.  
  
"F-fuck, Kou," he moans, "I need to come. Please let me come for you. For Keiji. Oh god please ~"

 

Akaashi sinks deeper into the chair and returns to stroking himself, trying to match his pace with the two. Bokuto looking back at him is amusing and cute and _god Kou just fuck Kuroo already so I can come, too_. Both of them in bed like this is incredible, and he allows himself to moan along with Kuroo and blush at the request to come for both him and Bokuto. He's close to his orgasm, too, but he won't come until they do. He wants this to last for as long as he can hold out.

 

These moans that are just slightly different are doing even more for Bokuto, filled with satisfaction at the range of sounds he's managed to get out of Kuroo tonight. These sounds are his favorite.  
  
Then Kuroo is asking to come, and not just for him- for Keiji, too- and Bokuto is overwhelmed with it all. Out of words, he groans his acquiescence. He fucks into Kuroo harder than he has all night, aiming for his prostate with every thrust and his fingers wrapped tightly around Kuroo's cock while he jerks his hand over him in a rush. Words come to him then, words that are growled out between Bokuto's own moans.  
  
"Come, Tetsu...I want you to come- ngh, for both of us."

 

He wastes no time in doing so.  
  
Kuroo's back arches high towards the ceiling, and almost lifts Bokuto with him. He comes, hard onto his stomach and in Bokuto’s hand with moans as loud as he can get - no filter, all raw. His legs twitch violently and he stops it by wrapping his legs around Bokuto tightly. Hands twist the sheets and grip so hard they almost rip in Kuroo's fingers. He's never had an orgasm this strong before. Maybe it's a product of his first time bottoming, but he's pretty sure it's mainly a product of Akaashi watching them.

 

Speaking of whom, Akaashi can't contain himself any longer. His strokes are messier and rhythmless, jerking it quickly and whimpering with each stroke. He lifts his shirt up and touches his chest with his free hand, waiting desperately for Bokuto to come and so he can do so, too.

 

Bokuto wants to enjoy the image of Kuroo with his back arched and fingers in a death grip on the sheets, his release dripping from Bokuto's hand and splattered across his stomach. He wants to savor the sounds of Kuroo's orgasm hitting him from inside for the first time, the sounds of Akaashi in the background watching them and trying to hold himself back for whatever reason. He wants to take this all in and enjoy it to its worth- but Kuroo's legs are wrapping around him and he's contracting around Bokuto's cock, sending him into his own orgasm.  
  
His hand on Kuroo's hip will likely leave bruises as he fucks him wildly, his rhythm lost in the desperation to keep the feeling of his orgasm as long as possible. Broken moans of both of their names leave his throat while his release fills Kuroo in heated, overwhelming bursts.

 

And at that, he comes.  
  
Akaashi moans loudly as Bokuto finishes Kuroo off, releasing onto his bare abdomen and squirming in the seat as his entire body feels the rush of his orgasm. His mouth hangs wide open and he breathes heavily, whining between utterances of "Kou" and "Tetsu." It takes him a few moments to calm himself, watching Bokuto ride out his relentless release onto Kuroo and feeling like his orgasm won't stop.

 

Kuroo can't stop moaning when Bokuto comes inside him, legs pulling him in tighter while he temporarily destroys his ability to walk. He can feel the grip on his hips that will definitely leave marks, and turning over to watch Akaashi come throws him into a sensory overload. It's beyond euphoria. Kuroo can hardly comprehend anything else happening around him other than taking in Bokuto and Akaashi. He mumbles their names along with gibberish, unable to form any coherent sentences or phrases. His chest heaves, trying to find himself back in reality and back into this bed and with his boyfriends.

 

After coming, he collapses on top of Kuroo, not even bothering to pull out yet. He leaves slow, soft kisses and bites on his neck while they all catch their breath. He lets go of his hold, wiping on hand on the sheets before wrapping them both underneath and around Kuroo's back to hold him close. He melts into Kuroo with a heavy and exhausted sigh, wishing Akaashi was close enough to touch but at a loss for the energy or words to call him over to them.  
  
All he can manage is a whiny, drawn out "Keijiiiiiiiiiiiii" mumbled into Kuroo's neck between kisses.

 

Akaashi cleans himself up tiredly with his shirt, taking it off anyway along with the rest of his clothes. Laundry will be fun tomorrow.  
  
He slowly joins them in bed after hearing the whine. He kisses Bokuto's shoulder and runs his hand down his back, smiling warmly. His other hand tries to find Kuroo's, successfully doing so and kissing the back of it so that he feels his closeness, too. Too tired from the trip and more so from the orgasm, he says "I'm here," so softly it's barely audible.

 

Kuroo finds his breath once he feels Akaashi's hand in his. He interlaces their fingers and smiles at the touch, his other hand following Akaashi's movements and gently brushing his fingertips against Bokuto's back. The little bites and kisses make him laugh weakly. Because he can't exactly move from the position he's in, he speaks just loud enough for Akaashi to hear, and for Bokuto to contribute a response as well.  
  
"Welcome back...Keiji..."

 

A small happy noise can be heard from him, muffled into Kuroo's neck, when he feels Akaashi's lips on his shoulder. He feels him and Kuroo situate around him and he feels at home as well, finally surrounded by both of his boyfriends. He shivers when he feels fingertips on his back and gives Kuroo an affectionate nip in retaliation. He pulls out, then, and rolls onto his back, burrowing his way between the two with a content sigh.  
  
"Welcome back," he says, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He's still for a moment before he moves as if he just remembered something and leans over to kiss Keiji before falling back into place.

 

With whatever reserved energy Kuroo has left, he crawls over Bokuto's chest and kisses Akaashi once Bokuto does so. He could rest on Bokuto's chest if he really wanted to, but he'd rather not make his body any more sore than it already feels. He holds onto Akaashi's hand, letting them rest across Bokuto as if he's being caged by the two. Too fucked out to say anything else, he hums quietly with content, feeling whole again now that Akaashi's come home. This night did turn out absolutely perfect. Just as Kuroo wanted.

 

Akaashi feels nothing but love from the two of them, from the kisses to the hand holding to the little greetings of "welcome back." They have all day tomorrow to talk details about his trip, though he knows that'll be exhausting, too. But for now, he smiles at the two of them, leaving them with a few more words before falling asleep.  
  
"It's good to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> 9 minute Green Day song plays in the distance
> 
>  


End file.
